


Tenacious

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: YGO Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, implied puppyshipping, yugi and Joey being bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi serenades Joey to make him feel better. Nevermind that the song is incredibly inappropriate for the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenacious

“You’ve been listening to the same song on repeat all week…”

  
“That’s cause it’s fantastic, Yug.” Joey defended, taking out his right earbud with a dishwater logged hand to give it to Yugi. “It’s really your fault. You’re the one who made me listen to this song in the first place.”

  
Grandpa had them doing dishes every day since the dishwasher flooded the kitchen in the beginning of the week. The repair guy was supposed to be there yesterday but Yugi didn’t mind doing the dishes with Joey. They ended up getting the entire kitchen soaked instead of cleaning dishes every time but at least it was fun. Taking the earbud and putting it in his right ear, Yugi giggled. “Yes I did because Tenacious D is awesome…but this isn’t really a good ‘listen into eternity’ song.”

  
“What are ya talkin’ about? It’s a fuckin’ great song to listen ta.”

  
Joey’s comical eyebrow wiggle had him laughing so hard he dropped the pan he was washing into the sink, splashing both of them with bubbly water. They both erupted into laughter and almost missed Tea shouting over them. “What’s so funny?”

  
Yugi and Joey turned inward (so as not to pull the earbuds from their ears) to look behind them. Yugi beamed when he caught sight of Tea entering the kitchen, but both of their laughter quickly died when Kaiba walked in right behind her. “…Kaiba? What time is it? Am I late?” Yugi blinked in confusion.

  
“No. I’m early.” Kaiba pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down across from Tea.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go Joey? It’ll be tons of fun.” Tea leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

  
Yugi didn’t miss Kaiba’s eyes narrow at her. When were they going to get over whatever petty problems they had with each other? Yeah it was Kaiba and Joey, but they could at least try while he was in the room. Maybe Kaiba was trying… Joey going to Kaiba Land with them would’ve been fun, but no one could talk him into anything.

  
Joey scoffed and turned back around to look into the sink. “Nah, I’ve already got plans.”

  
Yugi turned to face the sink as well; still listening to the song Joey had on repeat blaring in his right ear. The quiet kitchen made the obnoxious song even more out of place. Glancing over at the disappointed frown on Joey’s face, he felt terrible. Yugi knew Joey couldn’t afford it and hated Kaiba. He had to feel like Yugi was picking Kaiba over him. He needed to make Joey feel better. Then a horrible idea popped into his head when the song started up again. Before Yugi could think it all they way through, he was singing.

  
“This is a song for the ladies  
But fellas, listen closely.”

  
Yugi’s singing became louder and more dramatic when he saw Joey smile. It was working.

  
“You don’t always have to fuck her hard  
In fact sometimes that’s not right to do  
Sometimes you’ve got to make some love  
And fuckin’ give her some smooches too.”

  
Joey joined in after that, singing and flailing around. Despite them singing as loud as they could, Yugi still heard Tea laugh and say something along the lines of ‘friendship goals’. He also saw Kaiba stand up and leave the room, muttering something about being childish when he passed by them with flushed cheeks.

  
“But then I’m gonna fuck you hard!  Hard”

  
Yugi laughed with Joey and Tea, reaching up to take the earbud from his ear. Joey snickered and batted his hand away. “Thanks Yug.” He murmured with a genuine smile and took his phone out of his pocket. “Time to listen to a new song?”

  
Grinning at his best friend, Yugi returned to the dishes. He decided not to say anything about Kaiba’s inability to look at them directly when he left or Joey’s fond gaze at the empty doorway. Maybe money and hatred had nothing to do with why Joey wasn’t going with them.


End file.
